The Concentration Of The Future
by jakeeboi13
Summary: Set in the future, couple of OC's.
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Own The X-Men Or Marvel. Blah Blah Blah.

**The Concentration Of The Future.**

**Chapter 1 The Siege.**

I come from a future, a future that was never meant to be, not in the eyes of mutant-kind anyway. My life, for a long time now, has revolved around being trapped in a cage from which I can not break free, a cage that I was forcefully put into by humans and a cage which I share with many of my own kind, a cage for mutants. Much like myself, many mutants were hunted down and either killed or were captured and then forcefully put into concentration camps by humans, they did this as a way for us not to be a threat to them any longer. Many mutants put up a fight when the humans came for them, their guns blazing and their mouths wild with profanities, and when these brave souls fought back, they were gunned down and killed more often than they were sedated and captured. May all those who have fallen rest in peace. I was hunted for a long time, and me and my fellow X-Men had to hide in the shadows in order not to be killed, or captured. And although I hate to say this, but due to this, our morals were severely lowered, to the point where we adopted the attitude of kill or be killed. And sadly, when we resorted to this way of life that is when we started to become number one enemies of the human race, and that is why the X-Men have been mostly obliterated. I was one of the very last to be captured, I sacrificed my own freedom so that the people I cared about could escape and live to fight another day, I was amazing in the battle field, I was giving as good as I got. Until I tired from all of the fighting and merely surrendered to my human pursuers, and then I was put into this abysmal concentration camp, a place where anyone's worst fears would be realised.

My name is Jake Leicester, although I haven't been called by that in so long, it seems as if that was my name in a former life, like most of the mutants of this future I usually go by my codename, Implode. I'm nineteen years old, stand at six foot four inches tall and have dark skin and bright blue eyes, with dark brown hair. I'm a mutant, a powerful one from what Ive been told by a young age, I have the ability to make things implode, when I was younger my mutant power used to spiral out of control whenever my emotions were heightened, and things around me used to implode without me being able to control it. But gradually I gained control of my ability, and can now implode a multitude of different things all at the same time, and even moderate the power of the implosions I create. I also have the ability of heightened reflexes, speed and my acrobatic abilities are unparalleled, however although these may seem mutant in nature, they are merely from practising and having to fight for the majority of my semi-adult life. I had always swore to myself that I would never used my powers to kill another person, human and mutant alike, however after the humans started this plague on mutants, my perceptions on the world changed and like a good slap in the face I awoke as a new person, my personality changed. I now don't hesitate on using my powers to kill anyone who angers me, nor do I feel resentment or guilt for what I have down afterwards, I have become a cold and hard person, and as much as I hate to admit it, its what I needed to even attempt to survive the life I lead.

By the time I decided to help save my teammates, the people I loved and cared for, there were a few fractions of the X-Men left, we were far spread across the globe, having around twelve different teams worldwide in total, and on each of these twelve teams we had a range between four and seven different team members. Luckily on my team, we had a grand total of seven members including myself, and also luckily for me, they were people who I generally got along with and who I had trained in the us of my powers with. The other six members of my team were powerful, like me they all had gifts which were both very useful as well as potentially dangerous if they were left unchecked. The leader of my team was a beautiful Native American woman named Danielle Moonstar, codenamed Mirage, she was our undisputed leader and we all looked up to her as she had looked after us all, and ensure our safety, she had an array of abilities, including being able to manifest someones worst fears and biggest desire as illusions, being able to fire off psychic arrows, which could cause both physical as well mental damage and lastly she could speak to animals as well as mutants and humans through telepathy. Her second in command was a Japanese girl named Hisako Ichiki, who was codenamed Armor, she has the mutation to create a psionic armor around her body which increased her strength and durability. The next two members of our team were best friends named Kevin Ellsworth, aka Freakshow, and a girl who's name not even we knew, she was merely called Wicked. The two had been through a lot together, and were inseparable and were also fiercely protective of one another in battle, Freakshow had the ability to shapeshift himself into a vast array of different monstrous forms, each of them having a different power of their own, while Wicked had the ability to summon and control the spirits of the dead, she could also make an empathic link with them, and cause any pain they would of felt from attacks to be felt by someone else of her choosing. Another member of our team was a boy named Christopher Arson, with the codename Arson, he was a very mysterious boy who had barely joined the X-Men at the time of the humans rampage against mutants, he had the power to cause fire around him, his powers were under control for the most part but would often flare out of control whenever he was angered, he could cover himself in flames with no ill effect, summon fire from thin air as well as control existing fire, he could also use fire as a way of healing his own wounds, and the wounds of others. The last member of our team was my girlfriend, Miranda Washington, she was nineteen years old like me and beautiful, with long blond hair, bright green eyes and a smile that could make me feel as if the war we were in had ended. She was codenamed Spy, as she has multiple abilities that made her our perfect spy, she could become invisible and intangible either separately or at the same time, as well as being able to make people forget things by making direct eye contact with them.

Together we were a formidable team, we looked out for one another and picked up the slack from the others if one of us was not as useful in a battle than themselves. We would always get out of any situation that came out of our way, and would do anything and everything that we needed in order to survive in the world that we lived in. Our base was in an abandoned and underground club in New York, and somehow The Mutant Resistance Capture Team had gotten wind of where our so called X-Club was, and they stormed the place. At first we were winning the battle, their weapons weren't much use against all of our formidable powers when put together, and we disposed of the first wave of the humans easily enough. But before we could even father our things to move, that's when the Sentinels and their controllers were sent, and that is also when things started to go horribly wrong. Mirage's powers were useless against the giant robots, as were Spy's and Wicked's and so they were in charge of dispatching the humans, and the rest of us were going in for the kill, and destroying the sentinels. At first it was all gong to plan, we were watching each other's backs and gradually the humans were all knocked out, and the trouble from the Sentinel's was starting to dwindle. But by this time we had been pushed out of our base and were in an open area of New York, and without warning hundreds of soldiers all armed with guns and other weapons came at us form all angles. As the last sentinel fell, that's when we started to get tired, and that is also where I will start my story.

"Jake, use your powers on the floor underneath them !" Mirage screamed at me, as we were all trapped in a tight circle, trying to avoid bullets and all sorts of other attacks from the soldiers. Immediately doing as I was told, my eyes began to glow a purple colour and I raised my hands as the ground underneath a large portion of the soldiers began to implode, causing them to scream out in pain, clearly dying from all sorts of injuries. Looking around me, I look for Spy, to see how she is coping under the heavy fire, and like the true soldier she is she was running through the soldiers in her intangible form, and phasing her hand into them and ripping out some of their internal organs, killing them instantly. None of us feared killing someone, no matter how gruesome it may be. As Armor leaped into the crowd of soldiers, powered up in her armor form, she punched and kicked and sliced with all her might, clearing a large number of the soldiers gradually, all the while the rest of my team doing whatever necessary to survive this onslaught of soldiers.

With Mirage screaming orders at us constantly, I could see vast amounts of purple arrows shooting at soldiers, either killing them or paralyzing them, as I see their bodies twitch in pain from the attack of Mirage. By this time, Freakshow had transformed into a giant dragon-like creature, and was breathing fire at any soldier that cam to close to him, with Arson and Wicked sitting on his scaled back, Arson controlling his fire and intensifying it to burn the soldiers to ashes in mere seconds, and also creating small fires for his own amusement at the soldiers, loving the sound of hearing them cry out in pain, much to the annoyance of both me and Mirage. His sadistic behaviour had always been his downfall, he killed because he somewhat enjoyed it, while the rest of us killed because it was a necessity to survive. All the while Arson was controlling fire, Wicked was controlling the spirit's of the soldiers that were killed to battle their former comrades, and to kill them without a second thought.

By now, most of the soldiers had been killed, I was standing back to back with my girlfriend and best friend, us both killing soldiers left and right, with Spy still ripping organs form their bodies and me imploding them from a distance. And Mirage was standing just to the left of us, shooting her arrows with such force that they ripped straight through our enemies, hitting another solider standing behind them. With the last soldier killed at the hands of Arson, I looked around myself, to see the amount of bodies, the amount of carnage that we had caused with only minor scraped to ourselves. And how we must never become sloppy or too self-assured in our powers, as there will always be something out there waiting to kill us the second we let our guard slip.

With us all letting our powers go, we all relaxed a little, and just as Freakshow had transformed back into his human form Wicked spoke up, "Well, not that this wasn't a fun little exercise, but I really do think we need to find another base for ourselves to like, you know live in." nonchalantly waving her hands as she spoke, before yawning. We all began to laugh, not necessarily at her, but at the idea of her being tired or even bored after such an invigorating battle. Slightly annoyed, she summoned the spirit of a soldier and made him pinch himself, and then inflicting the pain onto all of us, and with a slight wince from us all and a smile from her. We all agreed it would probably be best to make a move as quickly as possible. With Freakshow transforming into a giant eagle-type creature we all boarded his back and got ready to fly to another destination that looked suitable to set up camp for now. But little did we know then, that just as we lifted off the ground, a soldier who was left alive contacted one of his superiors on what had just happend via his walky talky, and in between ragged breaths he managed to tell them that we were flying East through New York, before succumbing to his wounds and dying in a pool of his own blood.


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Own The X-Men Or Marvel. Blah Blah Blah.

**The Concentration Of The Future.**

**Chapter 2 Return Hellfire.**

Like I had said before, across the globe there were more bands of the X-Men, and although we were far spread and few in between, whenever a team needed help from another team, we would all do our best to do what we could. However, just like before this war started there were also teams of mutants besides the X-Men, and if you think that we had become vicious and our care for life was very small to none what so ever, then the lives that The Brotherhood, The Hellfire Club as well as others lived, would make you cringe in your very seats. Just like before, we were for all purposes, the good guys of the mutant world, only killing and fighting humans when we had to, while the majority of the mutant race went out of their way to kill all humans that crossed their paths, civilian or soldier, it didn't matter to them, they only wanted to kill. Before I was put into this concentration camp, I came into contact with many different groups of mutants, both allies and enemies alike.

"Freakshow, land us down here." Mirage shouted to our teammate that was carrying us over a series of city blocks, until she saw an appropriate place for us to get into contact with one of our fellow teams. Luckily for us, there was another band of X-Men in New York somewhere, we had gotten wind of them from a couple of rogue mutants we came across about a week ago. With Freakshow setting down, and all of us climbing off of his back, well with Wicked falling off, and then storming off in a rage after being embarrassed, with an extremely sour look on her face, the rest of us stand around an abandoned car park, with Freakshow shapeshifting back into his human form and going after Wicked, both to apologize and calm her down.

"How are you after the fight ?" Holding Spy in my arms, and looking deep into her eyes, concern spread all over my face, she just smiles at me and then hits me on the arm. She has always loved, yet hated, how protective over her I am and how much I worry about her. Hugging her close, I notice Arson standing by himself, with Mirage and Armor standing just to the side of us talking about what our next move should be. Telling Spy I'm going to talk to him, she goes and joins Freakshow in trying to calm Wicked, who by now had released most of her anger by completely destroying an old couch that had been left there, while I walk over to him.

"Hey man, how you doing ?" Asking casually, I look at him, seeing a little scar above his right eye, a scar he had always had as far back as he could remember.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just hate those pieces of crap for what they do to us. Is it any wonder we defend ourselves by killing their asses whenever they attack us ? I mean if we didn't defend ourselves, we'd be most likely dead by now, or worse. In one of their concentration camps. If we ever end up in one of those, please you know kill me ?" With us both laughing a little, I place my hand on his shoulder and then punch him lightly with a smile on both of our faces. And just at that moment, that's when Mirage called everyone back over to her by both yelling aloud as well as in our minds. I would never get used to her telepathy, ever.

With us all standing in front of her, well Wicked and Armor sitting on the couch that had barely enough padding in it to be comfortable for a rat, she began to tell us of her plan. "Right, while all of you guys were relaxing and having a break." She said with a joking gleam in her eye. " My trustee sidekick, and right hand girl, Armor and myself have come up with our next move. Ive just contacted the other band of X-Men, they're not far away, and will be here soon, we're all gonna go back to their base, and together we're going to make a bigger team, and then we're gonna raid a concentration camp." With gasps and cheers from us, she continued "We've gotten wind that, that is where a couple of our teammates have been held, and we've also been told that The Hellfire Club have been seen around here ..."

But before she could continue, someone in the shadows spoke up, "Closer than you may think my dear Mirage." With all of us whipping our heads round, we see a man and other figures standing behind him, all of us instantly knew who the smooth and enticing voice of the figure belonged to, and it was only confirmed after Sebastian Shaw, or The Black King, stepped out of the shadows. He was the leader of The Hellfire Club, and a mutant who could absorb all kinetic energy that came his way, and convert it into super strength and durability. By now we had all created an offensive stance, with Mirage standing in the middle, flanked either side by Armor and me, and with Spy and Arson standing to my left, with Freakshow on the right of Armor and Wicked standing just in front of him and Armor. "Now, now, now. Is there any need for that ?"

"With you, Shaw, there is always a reason to be on guard. You only appear to on occasions where you get to kill, or when you need something." I yelled out. By now, his cronies had begun to form around him, a group of mutants who followed him. Harry Leland, or The Black Bishop, a mutant who could increase the gravity on any person or object, the next member is Shinobi Shaw who is merely called Shinobi, the estranged son of The Black King, with the ability to make himself both intangible as well as solid as diamonds. The last member of The Hellfire Club, is the daughter of Shaw a mutant known as Adrienne Frost, the sister of an X-Man, Shriek or Neriah Shaw, she has the ability to convert all kinetic energy that she absorbs into being able to emit a telepathic sonic scream into people's minds, that can cause people to become permanently death, kill them, fall under her mental control or fall unconscious. Shaw has many followers, but he rarely travels with more than three at any given time.

"Well there, Implode, you are correct. I overheard your conversation, in my passing, and was intrigued to discover that you are going to try and release mutants from a concentration camp. And as much as I would love to possible see some of my beloved followers who have been captured over time once again, I can not allow this. Doing something like this so close to the base of my operations, would potentially cause us to be exposed. And so I have come to to put a stop to this." With a hand signal, Shriek started to let loose her powers after repeatedly hitting herself on the legs, but with Mirage being a step a head of the game, she began shielding out minds from her. And so the two telepaths went at it, battling each other from psychic powers alone. With Armor now in control of the team she ordered us to attack.

Wicked and Freakshow stood guard over Mirage, as she battled with Shriek, both of the mutants concentrating so much, neither could physically enter the battle. While the rest of us flew into battle. With both Spy and Shinobi in intangible form's, sparring with one another, both of their formidable martial arts skills coming into play, with each of them flipping over things, and running at great speeds with the other chasing them. Arson took on Leland, with Arson setting himself ablaze, and sending blast after blast of fire at his opponent, only for them to be sent plummeting to the ground after their masses becoming to heavy to sail through the air. And Armor and myself took on their leader, Shaw.

I know what you may be thinking, I could make implode his heart, and the job would be done. But we were under strict orders from Mirage not to kill any mutant, unless we had no other choice, we needed as many potential allies for the future as we could get. So as killing him was off limits, I was potentially useless, other than imploding the ground around him, and sparring with him, only for him to get stronger from every punch I send at him. It was mainly up to Armor to defeat him. With me standing a little behind the pair, I was ready to jump in at any point, but for the most part, I just tried to put the battle in favour of Armor, by making Shaw lose his concentration by imploding the floor around him.

As she stood with her armor up, glowing red, her legs spread, and with one arm above her head the other in front of her, both of her hands fisted in balls. Shaw came at her with a punch to the face, she blocked it and attempted to roundhouse kick him, only for him to black it with his other hand, and lift her off of the ground with his one hand and send her hurling through the air towards Mirage and her projectors. Luckily Freakshow had already morphed into an ogre like form, and managed to catch Armor, before she reached Armor slowly losing consciousness, I had to think of another plan, and another plan fast.

Shouting for Wicked to come here, she sprinted over to me, as Shaw began to approach me with a grin on his face. With a sudden startle, I was surrounded in bodies made up of green energy, with Wicked standing to the side of me. Sending ghost after ghost out of the ground, however, unknown by Shaw, she was ready to share an empathic link with Shaw, to overload him with pain. Smiling to myself at the face of how well Wicked knew me, I ran out from the ring of ghosts around me, and began to engage Shaw in combat.

"Come on old man, hit me." Going for a punch to my stomach I blocked it with both of my hands, and lifted my leg to kick him straight in his own stomach, with my foot landing on his stomach, him absorbing my kick. I shifted my weight, keeping hold of his hands, I placed my other foot on his stomach and flipped over, using both of my feet to kick him in the jaw, and then landing on the ground. The motion of this sent him flying through the air, and towards the many ghosts that Wicked had begun to merge into one bigger ghost. Right before he made impact, she opened her empathic link and managed to send all of the pain that the dozens of ghosts her hurled through straight into Shaw, and he landed on the ground exhausted.

However, using the kinetic energy he had just absorbed off of me, he recharged his muscles and stood up, ready to fight again. However, just as he stood up, an explosion was heard from all of our right, and standing in the slight distance was another group of people, another team of X-Men. With a scowl on his face, he screamed at his Hellfire Club, "RETREAT, THEY HAVE REINFORCEMENTS!"

And just with that, he was running to the edge of the car park, to the opposite side of us from which our teammates were swiftly approaching. Watching him run, I went over to Wicked and hugged her tight, picking her up in the process, and spinning us both round. Both overjoyed as well as proud at how well our own maneuver went. Along with Shaw ran Shinobi and Leland, the last to leave was Shriek, who tried to overpower Mirage one last time before giving up and running after her male companions, with an extremely mixed look of anger, denial and sadness on her face. Armor had now woken up, and was starting to join the rest of us along with Freakshow. Just as Shriek left, our X-Men comrades got to us both groups of us had wide smiles on our faces, and some of us had tears rolling down our cheeks. After not seeing more of our own X-Men kind in so long, it was a happy reunion. Now with all of us, hugging each other, and sharing little stories. We had all sat down, and were laying in a big group, limbs everywhere laughing at how much we had missed each other.

The other team consisted of six members, their leader was Emma Frost, a former member of The Hellfire Club, and aunt to Shriek, she is an extremely powerful telepath and can transform into a being of pure indestructible diamond, the next member was her lover Piotr Rasputin , Colossus, a Russian mutant with the ability to transform into an organic metal form, with extremely increased strength and durability, he can stay in this from indefinitely. Sapphire Rasputin is the next member of this team, the daughter of Frost and Colossus, codenamed Diamond. She has her parent's abilities but heightened, she has the ability to shapeshift her physical body into that of any form, much like her parents she can become both diamond as well as metal, and on top of those two forms can become anything else she wishes such as wood, water and concrete. With platinum blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes and being tall she is definitely a beautiful sixteen year old girl. The next member is Tabitha Smith aka Boom Boom, a mutant with the ability to create vast amounts of explosive psionic energy, however she usually uses her powers as small balls, which she throws at her opponents. Mercury or Cessily Kincaid was the next member of the team, her body is made up of a liquid metal substance, which she has complete control over, and finally the last mutant was Michael Crowe, known as Vehicle, he has the ability to transform his body into that of any vehicle ever invented, he also knows how to drive any vehicle.


End file.
